TE AMO SIN CONOCERTE
by Serenity selene moon
Summary: Amy escribe los sentimientos que siente por el muchacho que se enamoró en su sueño Lo único que recuerda son sus hermosos ojos
1. Chapter 1

Eres todo lo que anhelo, eres el regalo que calló del cielo, eres el protagonista de mi nueva historia, eres el motivo de mis alegrías...

En un día gris para mi tu iluminaste mi noche y mis sueños y me diste la fuerza para continuar..

¿quien eres? ¿por qué sólo recuerdo tus hermosos ojos? ¿por qué no te espere? ¿por qué? Respondeme cuando leas esto...

Habrás soñado conmigo igual que yo contigo, se que es estúpido pero ¿es el destino? Seguro muchos se reían por mi respuesta tonta, aunque no te conozco siento que te amo aún cuando pareces una fantasía tan real...

Te amo desde aquella vez que soñé contigo desde la primera vez de te vi en ese maravilloso sueño, te detesto también, te detesto por no dejarme en paz por atormentarme cuando quiera que me gustara alguien, por no dejar que conozca más personas, pero el sentimiento de amor es más fuerte que el detesto que tenía por ti. Dudo que seas un sueño, se que eres un ser, un hombre que ahora es un adolescente que vive al máximo mientras yo sigo sufriendo tu vives feliz o tal vez no quien lo sabe, pero si en ese sueño me mostró quien eres espero que sea real que aquello no allá sido un sueño sino una visión de un futuro. Espero seas igual como aquel sueño me lo mostró ¿como es que eres?

Eres quien con un pequeño detalle,.o cualquier tontería o palabra me hace sonreír, el que con ello me lleva a un mundo mágico donde somos sólo tu y yo estemos solos, el que me trata como una princesa el que me demuestra cuanto me amas el que me haga sentir mariposas el que me comprende y me apoya y está hay abrazandome y diciéndome "yo estoy aquí mi princesa, shhh ya no llores más me gusta cuando sonríes" y después me beses con amor y me abraces muy fuertemente..

Ese creo que eres tu, por que con un sólo sueño me Di cuenta quien eres tal vez no sepa tu vida pero mientras corre el tiempo veo un poco más de ti, de como eres, y saber que como tu otro no habrá por que eres el dueño de mi corazón, el dueño de mis pensamientos, el dueño de mis fantasías, el dueño de mis esperanzas de ser feliz...

Sólo tengo una duda ¿cuando apareceras en mi vida?

Te quiero ya en este momento conmigo, te necesito eres mi droga en el que pienso en cada momento y no puedo vivir sin pensar en ti...

¿qué me hiciste?

Escrito por: amy mizuno

Para: el joven de mis pensamientos, sueños y fantasías

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les aya gustado la escribí con todos los sentimientos de mi corazón

Jazmín A.L ? ﾟﾘﾘ?


	2. Chapter 2

Miles de fantasías que e soñado contigo...pemsadp en ti no corren las horas..

Una me mis tantas fantasías...

Estamos solos haciendo un trabajo de la Universidad, cuando de pronto siento algo que toca mi mano, discretamente veo que tu me has tomado la mano; sonrió dulcemente y vuelvo hacer ese problema.

Pero no e podido dejar de sentir tu toque que quema mi cuerpo, en ese toque aprendiste algo más que mi amor.

Me acerco a ti y me recuesto en ti sin soltar tu mano de la mía, me tratas de mi mirar pero veo que te lo impido..

\- mmm princesa pasa algo? - me preguntas

Yo sólo niego con la cabeza

Me levanto de ti y te miro con devoción, siento que no se que hice para tenerte en mi vida. Te diste cuenta que te miro y me sonríes con esa sonrisa coqueta que me gusta tanto y te me acercas, nuestros labios se juntas y cierro mis ojos..

Este beso tierno se fue convirtiendo en algo más fuerte desde el momento que pusiste tu mano en mi cintura. Tu mano recorre mi espalda y yo envuelvo mis brazos al rededor de tu cuello, nos seguimos besando pero con pasión. Siento algo extraño que nunca había sentido en mi vida, poco segundos después me doy cuenta que estoy recostada en el suelo y que tu estas encima mío recorriendo mi cuerpo, mis manos tampoco están tranquilas. Dejas de besarme la boca para poner tus labios en mi cuello de la nada suelto un gemido tímido. Soy nuevo en esto y se que tu tienes experiencia en esto, soy torpe con mi manos mientras intento quitarte aquella camisa que traes hoy...

Pero en eso momento despierto y se que sólo es un sueño, una fantasía, por que cada momento siempre a sido eso una fantasía tan real que puedo sentir tu toque en mi cuerpo. Espero descubrirte pronto y sentir en verdad ese maravillo momento y todos aquellos que soñé

Escrito por: amy mizuno

Para: el joven de mis pensamientos, sueños y fantasías

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les aya gustado

Jazmín A.L

Los quiero mooneis ? ﾟﾘﾘ


End file.
